


【双波】谁动了我的奔驰？（震荡波x声波）

by eveningstar16



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 变形金刚3：月黑之时
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 声波对卡莉说的You are mine也是他在变3里对卡莉说的，这里让他当着大波面再说一次(´ｰ∀ｰ`)以及：为什么双波没对卡莉下手？1、懒...2、大波：人类，看在你之前把声波修好的份上，这次就放过你3、真人世人类的闪避能力都是max，大波急着去修车没空耗，而且小红还在连环夺命call4、卡莉会说话啊！！看看这应变能力！外星人都给你哄开心【bu】5、最后，关于卡莉的反应，真人世里的人类都自带不怎么怕TF技能，想想卡莉都能跟威总私聊了，观看一下双波小情趣，我觉得海星(*/ω＼*)





	【双波】谁动了我的奔驰？（震荡波x声波）

卡莉最近很不爽。非常不爽。

原因很简单，她的爱车——那辆漂亮的奔驰SLS-AMG不知道被哪个混蛋盯上了。

一连一个星期，每天她都发现不同的损伤。

第一天她发现只是车门有几道划痕。

第二天车身也出现了大面积划痕。

第三天前后车窗玻璃全碎了。

第四天一个轮胎不翼而飞。

第五天油箱裂了，满地淌油。

第六天一个车门（天啊，这款跑车最漂亮的可就是那别致的车门）没了。

算了，不说了，总之第七天，她将车送到4s店的时候，店员真的是一脸wtf的看着她送过来的这个奔驰并在芯里腹诽——这女人tm对她的车做了什么啊。

——卡莉真的觉得很冤枉。

因此，第八天，她决定不睡了，她一定要知道，TMD到底是哪个混蛋敢动她的车？

熬到后半夜，卡莉正迷迷糊糊，突然听到一阵引擎发动的声音。

她赶紧跑向窗户，只见她的奔驰已经冲出了院子，向国道奔去！

甘霖娘啊！我刚把车修好你TM就来明抢了？？

卡莉怒火中烧，她迅速跑进车库——那里有她的旧车，她发动引擎，一边拿出手机报警，一边加足马力跟了上去。

无论是哪个混蛋，她都要让他吃不了兜着走。

 

 

一直追出城外三十里地，来到了郊外的一片丘陵处，那个“神秘人”才逐渐减速，停下了车。

“砰！”

卡莉跳下车，重重的关上车门，她倒要看看，是谁这么大的胆子。在来的路上她早已报了警，很快，警察就会赶到这里，而在此之前，她要亲自教训教训这个连着破坏了她好多天爱车的混蛋。

她敲着车窗，“你小子有种，哈？这是我的车，知道吗？我可告诉你，我已经报警了，你聪明点最好现在就——”

而接下来发生的事情，让她这一生也无法忘记。

 

 

好吧，她确实没看清那辆线条优美的金属银跑车——她的奔驰车——是怎么就酷奇卡卡变成一个——这是什么？金属怪物吗？外星人吗？

她真的没看清。一方面是对方的变形过确实太快——

另一方面是，她真的只顾着尖叫了。

但这真的没什么，换你家车突然成精了，你不怕？

说真的，如果不是对方的胸口确确实实是那经典的三叉星标志，肩后若隐若现的那漂亮的鸥翼门，肩上和手腕处还在旋转着的轮胎，还有那熟悉的香味，god，她昨天刚送去打过的高级车蜡的味道——

她真的无法将这个...这是什么？外星生命体吗？总之无法和她的爱车联系在一起。

“You are mine...”卡莉惊恐地看着对方伸出——那是手吗——在她看来就像巨大的利爪向她抓来——

“&￥%#%（Soundwave）——”

另一个低沉的声音从她背后传来。

几乎就在声音响起的同时，她的奔驰——哦，现在大概是一个不明的外星生物，停住了手。

卡莉缓缓转过头。

 

OH, MY, GOD.

 

又来一个。

 

巨大的红色独眼——那应该是眼睛吧——近10米的独眼钢铁怪兽向她走过来。每一步都带来地面巨大的震颤——

卡莉绝望地缩成一团。

这下估计是真的要死在这里了。

可——对方看也没看她，从她头顶越了过去。

她恐惧地看着这两个外星生命体，他们在用一种她听不懂的奇异的语言低声交流着，并没有理会她。

而后，那个巨大的独眼外星生命体——

一把捞起她的外星人奔驰就向山坡上走去。

 

很多年后，当卡莉回想起这一幕时，依然无法相信自己的眼睛。

 

 

“震荡波...”低声唤着对方的名字，声波任由震荡波将自己轻放在山坡上。

“你和那个低级生命体的表达，欠妥。它和你，没有从属及被从属关系。”

震荡波开口了，“声波，我的。”

声波的发声器里溢出低声的轻笑，震荡波极少会说这样的话。但他既没有用语言肯定，亦没有反驳对方。他直接伸出了手臂，牵引着震荡波的手，探入自己胸前的保险杠下面。

震荡波的手指缓缓地游移着，探索着，释放着微小的脉冲电流。很快，从声波的发声器中溢出一丝低吟，沉重而又炙热的置换气体从他的引擎下方飘出来。

对接阵列激活了，机体温度开始爬升，液冷系统已做好准备，对接系统充能完毕，感官系统的阈值上调，以避免在接下来的刺激中发出警报。

散热风扇开始轻声嗡鸣，声波的对接护甲无声滑开。

手臂上蓝色的光圈逐一亮起，幽幽地闪着暗蓝色的光泽。

银色柔软的触手从声波机体深处蜿蜒出来，无声地攀上震荡波的腰甲。

震荡波托起声波的机体，让他缓缓地坠进自己的双腿之间。

滚烫的管线头部顶开保护叶片的时候，声波忍不住发出一声低沉又悠长的喘息——

 

 

卡莉目瞪口呆地看着这一切，脚下却没有移动半分。诚然，这两个外星生命体让卡莉感到本能的恐惧，但他们表露出来的与人类相似之处——尤其是现在他们怎么看都像是在——交媾的样子——又让她感到新奇甚至有些...兴奋。

而看样子这两个也没心思理会她，来自人类原始本能的好奇心让她呆在了原地，默默地看着这一切。

而更重要的是，她发现自己的手机的讯号似乎出现了问题，她的网络链接似乎中断了，她怀着侥幸再一次拨打了男友的电话，却发现自己说的话对方似乎完全无法接收——

“卡莉？卡莉？你说话啊！怎么回事？”山姆还在电话那端焦急地问她。

而卡莉怔怔地望着山坡上交缠的两个躯体，一时间...竟有些张口结舌。

我的奔驰TMD原来是个外星人

和我的奔驰TMD居然被人操了

哪个更让人震惊？

 

“Sorry,the number you dialed is not reachable.Please redial later...”

 

电话中断了。

 

输出管反复地撤出，又推入，震荡波将管线深深地顶入到伴侣的甬道深处——对彼此机体资料数据的熟知，和过去数百万年间无数次与声波共享的美妙体验，让他非常清楚能让声波疯狂的点在哪儿——

声波此时低沉的呻吟就是最好的证明，震荡波喜欢听这个声音。

是的，他喜欢。声波很愉悦，他知道。

完全充能的输出管逐一碾过声波甬道的所有传感节点。内壁传感点的剐蹭带来电流的奔涌，强烈的快感叫嚣着，在他们的回路里奔腾着、激活着带来巨大的愉悦感。

声波的引擎暧昧地轻颤着，对情欲的渴望让他的机体自动分泌出更多的润滑液，滑腻紫色的荧光液体随着管线的进出，从他们对接的部位溢出来，又被堪堪地挤进去。

声波的发声器里溢出火热的叹息，他的光镜因情欲的烧灼而有些失焦，他的触手随着主人的律动而无声地轻颤着——它们...它们这会正死死地扣在震荡波胸甲上的突起处，拉着他继续下沉——

伴侣无言的邀请和渴求再明显不过，震荡波没有拒绝，他调整了一下自己的角度和重心，更低的机体让他以更深的方式顶进了声波的深处。

声波忍不住仰起头雕，跑车的颈部和肩背弯成了美好的曲线，银色优雅的装甲上渗出了一层稀薄的冷凝液，在月色下反射着寒光——而事实是他的机体温度高的可怕，风扇正全功率疯狂运行——他的接口正紧紧地包裹着震荡波的输出管，他调动着自己的关节和金属肌肉，不断地变换着角度，推挤着、吮吸着体内的炙热——声波的数据库里有着关于震荡波的一切，他知道，他知道怎么能让对方获得更佳的体验——正如震荡波了解他一样。

他们的默契，从来不止是在对博派的战场上。

 

火热而又紧致的甬道吮吸着震荡波的管线，他捞起声波将他翻转过来，他将臂弯圈住声波的腹甲，开始了新一轮的冲刺。

能量液从接口的边沿飞溅而出，斑驳地溅射在震荡波的腹甲上，更多的是沿着声波银色的大腿根部流下——他正尽量地抬起后腰，迎合着后方输出管的火热吞吐...湿热而又紧致的快感让震荡波也忍不住发出低沉的喘息——他们都知道彼此即将迎来那个最终的临界点。

终于，来自火种深处最原始的需求到达了最高点。震荡波扣着声波的手腕，低吼着狠狠地挺进了他次级油箱的深处，极致的刺激将他们共同推入了快感的顶峰——

 

“You are mine.”

 

他们双双过载了。

 

 

愉悦的浪潮渐渐消退，震荡波扶着伴侣的机体，将挂着粘稠的交换液的管线缓缓从他体内退出。

然而，这场情投意合的对接带来的不止是欢愉，震荡波倒没什么，可声波就不一样了，剧烈的撞击和动作给他带来的不止是快感，还有字面意义上的撕裂和疼痛——虽然不是什么伤及火种的大问题，但——

声波的通讯器突然尖啸起来。

他刚接通，红蜘蛛的声音就涌了出来。

“声波，你在哪呢？威震天大人让我们在XX.XX集合！”

“他和我在一起。”震荡波开口了。

“你是...震荡波？”红蜘蛛听上去花了一会儿才接受了这个事实，“你怎么骇进我和声波的通讯频道的？等等...你和他在一起？”

“是。”震荡波补道，“我们会准时到达约定地点。”

“好吧，你扫描地球载具了没有？”

“我从地下过去。”

“好吧，”红蜘蛛听上去有些无语，但他没有过多评价，“......我还有最后一个问题。”

“但说无妨。”

“你俩不会在...拆卸吧。我刚好像听见声波喘了一——”

声波吧唧一声挂掉了通讯。

 

震荡波的独眼意味不明地闪烁着，“强制中止与红蜘蛛的通讯，声波，这可不像你。”

“提前半个地球月到达，然后提出...这样的要求，”声波顿了顿，“这也不像你。”

震荡波沉默了一会，仿佛在思考声波的话语，最后巨大的赛博坦人只说了句，

“你...来地球太久了。”

“......”

 

一时间两个TF都没有再言语。唯有旷野的风从他们之前呼啸着吹过去。

或许，也不必再言语。

 

卡莉现在毫不怀疑，她的奔驰车以及这个异常高大的外星生命体应该——或许——大概是一对伴侣。

她的奔驰（姑且称之为“他”）与他的伴侣仍保持着一开始的——姑且称之为交合——的姿势，而他的伴侣低下了头，几乎是靠在他的胸口前，他伸出手——就像地球上的情人般爱抚一样，抚摸着他的伴侣头上突出的角，他的伴侣光镜暗了下去——一瞬间卡莉以为那是熄灭了——但很快又亮了起来，亮度比刚才要柔和许多，并发出一种她听不懂，但是觉得对方很惬意的奇怪的咕哝声，宛如...宛如地球猫科动物发出的满足的叹息。

在卡莉看来，这一幕真是十分诡异，但又有些难以言说的...温情。

 

震荡波退出声波身体的时候，声波忍不住闷哼了一下，和他预计一样的，该断裂的断裂，该破损的破损——这副机体真是太经不起折腾了，当然，也因为对方是震荡波...他在芯里微微叹了声，关掉了一堆弹出的警报。

还好，都不是什么重要的大问题。

重要的事情是，顺着火种链接传来的那一端的满足感，和饱含的那份情深意重的爱意，让他的回路中也不由得流淌起名为喜悦的代码。

那些不言不语，却真实存在的，爱意。

 

 

“虽然我屏蔽了这个人类的信号，但她的人类同伴想必已经通知了博派。”声波活动了一下机体——说真的，他有些乏，“擎天柱他们估计很快就会过来，我们现在不宜起冲突，建议迅速离开。”

“声波，我建议你换一个载具，人类的...”震荡波指指声波下腹正在淌油的油箱，“实在是太脆弱了。”

对方又停了停，“况且，我还是更喜欢你赛博坦形态的样子。”

“我们种族的天性就是随外界改变而伪装自己，”声波无奈地看着他，“震荡波...你...你要以这样的形态，直接从这群原始居民的城市里踩过去吗。”

“有办法。”震荡波说。

“什么办...”声波没来得及说完，身体便猛然腾空而起——震荡波把他抱了起来。

 

 

卡莉看着那个巨大的外星生命体抱着怀里体型略小的同伴向自己走来，她想逃走，但是双腿一时使不上力。

“我问你，人类。”震荡波俯视着瘫在地上的这个星球的原始居民。这个脆弱又低级的劣等生物，就是声波的任务对象吗。

对方一脸惊恐却又迷茫地看着他。

声波叹气，“你要用他们的语言进行交流。”

“哦，”震荡波接受了声波传来的数据，“低级，原始。”

 

“人类，我问你，”震荡波调整了一下语言系统的频率，指指怀里的银色赛博坦人。“你说他是你的“所有物”？”

“是...不不不！！！不是！！！！再也不是了！”卡莉赶紧拼命地摇头，天呐，她可不敢再把自己和这些外星人扯在一起。“我发誓我真不知道他...他是...请、请放过我！他是你的，求、求你带走他。”

对方巨大的独眼闪烁了一下，卡莉隐约感觉到，对方似乎对她的回答很是满意。

“那么我还有一个问题，”对方低沉的声音传来，“最近的，你们称为修车中心的地方，在哪里。”

卡莉颤抖着手指指了一个方向。“沿那条路直走，20km...但这么晚估计已经关...”

她没再说下去，因为对方已经转身走掉了——沉重的脚步声带着地面都在颤抖——带着他怀里的那个，哦，她曾经的那辆奔驰。

 

 

“我说，我可以下来自己走。”

“你需要修理。提议，驳回。”

“红蜘蛛...喊我们马上去集合。”

“我跟他请假。你的修理，最为优先。”

“震荡波你...”

震荡波再次无视了声波的碎碎念——然而声波也懒得——事实上他也没力气争辩了，他在震荡波的怀里找了一个舒服的姿势，就这么任由他抱着，无声无息地潜入了地底。

又过了许久，直到再也听不见一点点声音，卡莉才从藏身的地方钻出来，谢天谢地，手机通讯又恢复了，几百个未接来电消息迅速弹了出来，她深吸一口气，颤抖着手，按下了重拨键。

 

 

后来：

“什么？请假？你再说一遍？震荡波你不要以为你——喂？喂？喂？操！这两个炉渣又挂我电话！”

漆黑的夜空中，一架F-22穿梭正在云层中，一边独自向着约定地点飞去，一边在芯里想，要不要向威震天申请把“禁止办公室恋情”列入霸天虎守则。

 

后来的后来：

 

警察：卡莉小姐，我们接到您的报警...  
卡莉：没事了，已经...私了 了。  
警察：啊...私了了啊...

 

“嗨！卡莉早啊！”  
“早。”  
“咦，你怎么没开你的奔驰来了？”  
“坏了。”  
“啊？怎么坏的？你送4S店修了吗？”  
“修不好了。”  
“不会吧，梅赛德斯可是大品牌...”

卡莉不再理会同事的追问，径自走进电梯。

是的，梅赛德斯是德国百年汽车品牌，汽车文明的先驱者与引领者，质量杠杠的。

可，再牛逼的车，也经不起外星人艹啊。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 声波对卡莉说的You are mine也是他在变3里对卡莉说的，这里让他当着大波面再说一次(´ｰ∀ｰ`)
> 
> 以及：为什么双波没对卡莉下手？
> 
>  
> 
> 1、懒...  
> 2、大波：人类，看在你之前把声波修好的份上，这次就放过你  
> 3、真人世人类的闪避能力都是max，大波急着去修车没空耗，而且小红还在连环夺命call  
> 4、卡莉会说话啊！！看看这应变能力！外星人都给你哄开心【bu】  
> 5、最后，关于卡莉的反应，真人世里的人类都自带不怎么怕TF技能，想想卡莉都能跟威总私聊了，观看一下双波小情趣，我觉得海星(*/ω＼*)


End file.
